Exchange
by Edlinal
Summary: Slight AU. A 15 year old female, entranced in a world of death and murder. Pawn of an international organization that holds all responsibility to major world threats and, the black order. Coming from a position higher than Central, what will she do when she has to deal with mere exorcists? Side pairings , yullen. Other pairings undecided.


Okay, this fic was made because I had this long dream about me on a mission. I have numerous dreams like that… So, the main idea of the fic is that Central and the Black order is being ruled by a bigger more important organization that deals with many other world threatening problems aside from the issue of innocence. Thus, they have many separate branches.

XXXX

Light coloured striped designs gently covered its bare nature, bringing out a chivalrous atmosphere. The designs were skillfully crafted, trickling and dancing, crippling around…accompanied by a classic and well-made English chandelier dangling in the center of it all.

Honduran Mahogany slammed against a deep marine, marking the entrance of its master.

A mix of crimson and black passed without a second thought. Lights flickered, and shadows waver as the sound of water rushed about.

"Fuck." Rustling was heard. And so was the removal of cloth.

The once pure and unblemished marble floor was slowly stained by unwelcomed metallic crimson liquid. Not like the nappy floor covering across the apartment was fairing any better.

A slush and more liquid embellish the ground, a shaky hand struggled to reach the container, while the other was supporting its vessel by a handle.

"Fucking asshole." Came a gritted curse, the once fickle hand grasp the fallen vial with such strength that left cracks and recklessly poured it over the gaping wound, disinfecting it.

A set of surgical instruments were laid out and used through clutched teeth and hisses. It was over.

Heretic breathing steadied to a slow pace, easing the female.

"_**Too careless." **_She lectured to herself. She was a fool to think that _he _would die in such a simple attack- ambushing. She let her guard down.

She gave out a low sigh, and allowed a silver towel to fall over her strained emerald eyes.

"_**Well, he still got what he deserved." **_Images of a grown man decapitated and maimed flashed before her. She smirked; her eyes gleamed with sadism.

Cold wind brushed up her neck. She whipped around, using the scalpel as her weapon.

Before her was a young man in his early twenties, an amused smile was across his features.

"See you got a little hurt there," the man teased as he got down from the counter top." Boss wouldn't be happy knowing his little puppy has lost her fangs. Don't you agree?"

She narrowed her eyes and turned getting dressed. "Now, why would a _gentleman_ like you be here intruding on a lady's privacy? Haven't you any shame?"

"My, my. A lady shouldn't be so quick to discriminate, it taints their charms." With stealth, he slid his arms around her slender figure clutching restricted areas.. "Don't you agree? My fair lady." He whispered huskily.

"OW-! FUCk. God, I swear, you're not cute in the least!" He clutched his sensitive vital organ and whimpered.

A foot was 'gently' placed onto the poor males head,

"If you came here to violate me, GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!' She kicked him out the window and closed it shut. Yup, straight out the 45 story apartment window.

"Why did you do that for! " The man entered through the balcony from the living room, weeping. "What happened to the cute Lynn I had ravished!?"

"She died. I'm her twice disowned twin sis, and last I heard, you're a hopeless virgin." The female now dressed in casual clothing deadpanned. The man whimpered in denial.

"So what are you really here for?" Lynn sat down some beverages and offered it to the male.

"This." He slid a black envelop with a prestigious seal on it, across to her.

She took it without a second thought and removed the seal with careful precision.

"You got a hard one this time. It's a solo." The man stated with a serious expression.

"No allies?" She asked as she scanned the documents with bored eyes.

"Not exactly, a main sub branch is involved with a different mission there." He replied, taking a sip of his beer, Guinness.

"Which branch?"

"The Black Order."

XXX  
Extra.  
**Two year ago.**

"Hey, what's your name?" A light and cheerful male asks, startling the young girl of 13.

"Ah, uh.. It's.." Nervousness got to her, she was never that good at talking.

"Well, mine's Romeo, cause I think I've found my Juliet." He said, as he took her hands in his and gave it a light kiss. The girl blushed, how could she not?

"Y-you.." She bit her lip in embarrassment and closed her eyes, recomposing herself.

"Uh huh." She snatched her hands back and smiled a default smile, she needs to be polite. " My name's Lynn. Are you my assigned partner for the next mission, Ruby, is it?" she asked with slight insecurity.

"Heh. You're interesting." He stated randomly, this startled the girl more.

"How so?" She said, warily.

"Many a reasons. Hn...I'm not telling!" He said sticking his tongue. She pouted and sigh.

"Okay then." She said and gave a light chuckle. **_A nuisance._** She thought, and clenched her fists. **_But, It's not like I'm one to compare._**

**A year later**

"Hey Lynn?" The male said wiping the blood off his chin as he dodged another attack.

"What is it? We really shouldn't talk on the battlefield." She said as her gun shot through another while barely dodging a hit from her side.

"Remember when we first met?" He said.

"Yup.. you were a pervert and a pedophile." She said carelessly and blushed. She accidentally used mean explicit words!

"Ah..! Uh.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you.S-sorry.._ She abruptly stopped in her stance and became fidgety.

"Look out!" He said, as he killed the opponent in front of her.

"It's alright, I kind of imagined your other personality." He said.

**_Eh? _**"Don't say nonsense! That's...that's..mean!" She pouted.

"Heh. I guess it is." He said with a cheeky grin, as he rested his palm over her eyes, to shield them form another spillage of blood.

OMake.

**_"Too careless."_ **She was a fool to think that her secret doujinshi collection could be hidden from the base that easily.

**_Don't worry, they'll never find out the doujinshi that I made, sides they have no proof that they're even mine. _**That was the resolve that she had when she escaped her room to the cafeteria.

What awaited her.. was a crowd.

"HEEY! LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN LYNN'S ROOM!?" On the walls were plastered with doujinshis and even a wide screen Tv shown the doujin she drew with her name on them. In the middle was that idiot. The only one who dared cause her pain.

"YOU-!"

And, ever since that day, her reputation was tainted.

XXX

And so, this has come to a sad close. I may include some yullen in this. ;p And..uh... other pairings are undecided.


End file.
